The Treaty
by The Goliath Beetle
Summary: Zuko, Mai, and an engagement ring. The Firelord proposes his girlfriend in his own unique way. *Maiko multi-chapter* Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

The Treaty

* * *

**A/N: This is a short multi-chapter with lots of Maiko goodness. It's a tribute to their unique romance. If that's even how you describe their relationship! Haha.**

* * *

"So, how do you do it?"

Tea was an agreeable affair indeed. Zuko was warming up to the drink—and he grinned a little at his own pun, which wasn't very good anyway. He was on edge, and the hot leaf juice soothed his nerves. Uncle was right, tea really helped.

What _didn't _help, however, was Sokka's smirk. At the moment, the Firelord pretty much hated the young Water Tribe warrior. He swirled the liquid in his own cup, sat back comfortably on the plush chair, and eyed Zuko with narrow, laughing eyes. "Do what?" he asked innocently.

"You know what!" Zuko's cheeks reddened. He should have known. Sokka was the worst person to ask for help in these matters. He was a big-mouth, a prankster and basically a jerk. Zuko couldn't believe he'd actually asked for a private audience with Sokka, a man with more experience in this whole...business. Agni. The Firebender's heart was racing anyway, why couldn't the Water Tribe peasant empathise!

It had started a few days ago. The foreboding. Zuko found himself sleepless, irritable, jumpy. And then on the other extreme, he was quiet and musing and cautious. Even Mai couldn't seem to help him. Darn it, she'd actually started the problem. He closed his eyes for a moment and allowed himself a momentary flashback.

"Mai...I'm scared," Zuko mumbled with a blush. They were sitting together in a carriage, being driven to the Royal Home For Orphaned Children, the Fire Nation's premier adoption center. Zuko had to pay them a visit. Being Firelord, it was actually a political duty to meet the less fortunate. He'd insisted that Mai come with him.

"You're scared?" she asked curiously. "Of...visiting little orphan children?" The knife-thrower placed her eyes into Zuko's. Yup, he certainly looked uncomfortable.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Why...?"

"Because, I don't know what to do with a child!" he snapped suddenly. "I mean, these kids are going to be, what, two or three years old? And that's just the older kids. The younger ones are babies. I read up on this place. They only have kids under five here. The older kids are in another home...I mean, what do you do with a child? How do you entertain it? They're too young to follow a proper conversation, all their games are strange, and most importantly, _children don't like me._"

A few seconds passed after Zuko finished his outburst.

Mai, cool as a stone, rolled her eyes. "Well, you better figure out how to communicate with them. What are you going to do when we have our own kid?"

There was the bombshell.

The Firelord almost fainted.

His girlfriend went maroon.

"You...you're not...pregnant or something, are you?" he stammered weakly.

If possible, Mai went an even darker shade of red. "No, no I'm not." But she was quick to collect herself, and successfully masked her face impassive. "I'm just saying," she began, more confident, "You don't want to be awkward around your own kid, do you?"

In present time, Zuko rubbed his temples and opened his eyes. Sokka was still there, smirking at him. The Firelord sighed. "We talked about this before," he muttered. "I sent you that letter."

"I know, I know. I just want you to say it out loud, is all," his friend said and snorted. "Seeing as you're being all jittery about it. I don't understand that. Why are you being all jittery about it?"

"Because—and to be crass—I am freaking out!" Zuko threw his hands in the air.

"Relax, Firelord, have your tea." Sokka waved his hand out in a carefree way, knowing full well that it was one of those rare times that _he _was in control of the situation.

"So, let's see. Mai mentioned kids, that's what you said in your letter, right?"

"Right," Zuko mumbled, head in his hands.

"And suddenly you realised that you loved her for ever and ever?" Sokka's tone was taunting.

"Those were not my exact words," the scar-faced man snapped.

"Oh yes!" the warrior pulled out a scroll. "Your exact words were, 'I have found that I may be extremely emotionally attached towards Mai and I believe it may stay like that for a long time—which of course I don't mind, even though at this moment my quill is shaking from my discussion with her in the carriage today afternoon. It has dawned on me that it is time to take this relationship one step further and so I seek your help and advice.'" Sokka took a sip from his tea. "Man, I'm parched just reading that aloud. What's with the roundabout language?"

"Force of habit...that's how you write diplomatic stuff, treaties and the like. Very formal."

"Whatever. So I summarise that you want to propose to Mai. Right?"

Ah, now that Sokka said it like that, the whole reality of the situation slapped Zuko in the face. He was going to propose! To Mai! Oh Agni, oh Agni!

"Yes..." the Firelord mumbled and took a long swig of his tea. The hot drink burned his throat on its way down but it was a good feeling, it made him more attune to his surroundings.

"And you want my help?"

"Well...advice, really...I mean, I don't want to be all clichéd about it."

Immediately, Sokka said, "Flowers, dinner, ring, sex. Worked for me."

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "And that isn't clichéd, apparently." His tone was dripping with sarcasm. Mai would carve his eyes out with her knives if he was this unimaginative about something so special.

"C'mon, Aang was worse. He simply outright asked Katara. They were grocery shopping, and Aang picked up an onion, looked at her, and just barked it out. How stupid can you get!"

"Actually I thought that was really funny. And memorable. Mai would have appreciated that, but Firelords don't go shopping for onions. She'll know something's amiss. I want to surprise her."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Zuko, you're such an ass."

"And you're no help whatsoever."

"Do you at least have a ring?"

Zuko stood up suddenly and took three great strides across his office. On the highest shelf on the opposite wall, he picked up an amethyst box the size of his palm. Tenderly went over and showed it to Sokka. "It was my mother's," he explained, his voice a little strange.

The Water Tribe man cautiously opened the box, and let out a low whistle. "Wow."

"Like it?"

Inside the box was a ring whose gold was so rich and dark that in the right light, it looked orange. It truly was something worthy of the Firelady. "It's classically Fire Nation," Zuko went on. "Mother left it behind when she was banished. I found it in her room four years ago."

"Oh." Then, "Yeah, yeah, I like it. So will Mai."

"You think?"

"Definitely."

There was a short silence.

"So about this proposal thing...do you have any ideas?"

"No! That's why I called you here!"

"Zuko, you're an ass."

"Thanks, Sokka, that really helps me."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My exams are FINALLY over! :D Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Thank you so much for your reviews, follows and favourites :)**

* * *

The night was so dark that the sky looked opaque. Starless, cloudless, moonless, featureless. A lone cricket chirped in the distance. The Firelord was blind and deaf to it. His usually immaculate office was messy. His eyes hurt. The dim lamp's flame flickered a little, as though laughing at him.

In silence, he pored over the World's Most Boring Document. _Co-operation, Republic, International..._The words just jumbled into a noodle-y mess before his eyes. Oh gosh, this was pathetic. He had more important—more interesting—things on his mind.

Like, for instance, tomorrow's dinner plans. Private. Romantic. Special in every way. He would do it tomorrow!

...He'd have to figure out how to pop the question in an..._original _manner, though. It had to be memorable. It would have to be something that lesser beings would look up to and say, "Yeah, that's how I'm going to ask my girlfriend. Firelord Zuko was so smooth with proposing."

Ten minutes into his mindless day dreaming, someone entered his office without knocking.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Sokka barked, half exasperated, half amused.

"This is my office! What the hell are YOU doing here? I thought you'd left for home!"

"What? Me? Go home? You're crazy. When I said I was leaving, I meant I was leaving to go shopping. You have to reward your nation's clothes designers, Zuko. Look at this belt!" Sokka brandished a large, ugly piece of leather that glittered in ways that nothing should ever glitter in. "Isn't it amazing?"

Zuko blinked. "Uh...yeah...amazingly hideous."

"Oh shut up, you have no fashion sense." Sokka dumped his shopping loot on the floor and sprawled onto the large plush chair he'd occupied earlier that day. He was careful to put his feet up on its fine fabric, and watched as Zuko's face went purple with annoyance. "Anyway, what are you doing here, seriously?"

"What does that mean? I'm working! And get your feet off that chair!"

"No. My feet stay right where they are and the only way you can get them off is by buring the chair from under me. And what I mean is, why aren't you with your fiance?" Sokka waggled his eyebrows at that one.

"She isn't my fiance!" Zuko snapped. Then, with a slightly dejected expression, added, "Not yet."

Sokka stared at his friend. "Don't tell me you're still worked up about asking her to marry you in an _original _way. Seriously, just do it." The Water Tribe man's face was grave. "You don't want to give her the idea that you're never going to ask her. Almost happened with Suki and I. I was all about to go 'original' on her too, and I couldn't think of anything—and this is about when she was hinting and hinting that I better make the move—and she got all upset and told Ty Lee who told me...It was a mess. That's why I went with the simple dinner idea. She's happy, right? That's what matters."

Zuko looked at Sokka, then at the document on his table. There'd be plenty of time to work later, he decided, and faced his friend again. "But...I don't want to propose to her that way. I want to make it special!" he threw his hands in the air and pulled up another plush chair.

"It will be special," Sokka comforted, his voice unsually soft. Zuko gave him a grateful look. The warrior added, "Anyway, I met Mai before. She said you two have dinner plans tomorrow. You're going to ask her then?" The tone he used was urgent and excited.

"I guess..." Zuko shrugged. "If I can come up with a nice way to do it."

"What part of 'flowers, dinner, ring, sex' do you not understand!"

Zuko frowned. Then he stood and started to pace. "What if I ask the cook to put the ring inside the cake and then when we ask for dessert..."

"Lame."

"It's not lame!"

"You're right, it's cliché."

"UGH!" The Firelord snarled and kicked a random wall.

"Yes, Zuko, that helps. Break the whole palace down. Then ask her to marry you. It'll be really, _really _memorable."

"Damn it, why is this so hard?" Zuko roared, glaring at Sokka like it was his fault. "It's just a marriage proposal! It shouldn't be this aggravating!"

The Firelord and his temper tantrums, oh boy. Sokka sighed. He was going to grow old just dealing with this guy. "Maybe it isn't aggravating, maybe you're just getting aggravated anyway? Did you ever think of that?"

The look Zuko gave him was akin to a volcano about to explode.

"Fine, fine, it's aggravating, painful, torturous, whatever you want it to be!" Sokka quickly said. "But why don't you just go spend some time with Mai instead of throwing a fit?"

The older man sighed. "Sorry. I know you're just trying to help. I guess I'm just nervous."

"I get it, I get it. You really want to please her. I hear ya. And speaking of help, I got you something while I was shopping today."

"Not a belt, I hope."

"Nope, not a belt. You have no appreciation for them anyway." Sokka leaned over and from his shopping bag pulled out a small, flat book. "It's called '_Great Ways To Pop The Question'_and apparently it's been written by this guy who's been rejected twenty-two times by thirteen different women. So he must have a lot of experience."

Blank faced, Zuko took the book. "He proposed twenty-two times?" The Firelord's tone was disbelieving.

"To thirteen women. That guy had it going on, don't you think?"

"...I don't really know what to say," Zuko looked at Sokka, "To your comment, or to your gift."

"No thanks required. Go, go spend time with Mai. Now!"

Sokka was a very good general because he liked ordering people around. And so he really liked it when Lord and High King of the Fire Nation obediently put away the book, gave Sokka an amused but confused grin, and said, "Okay." He turned off the lamp and dragged Sokka out with him. "I trust you can find your own room," Zuko added. Sokka had stayed at the palace plenty of times and liked the room that overlooked the garden the best.

"Sure, sure, now you kids don't do anything I wouldn't," Sokka joked as he walked off. "Don't forget to use protection either, alright-y Zuko?"

"Sokka, shut up and go away."

Without even turning around, Sokka new Zuko was blushing.

* * *

Mai was a lot of things, but she was not oblivious. She knew she'd accidentally scared Zuko out of his mind that day in the carriage. Men were always so...jumpy...when it came to children. She could never understand why. She'd never had a problem with Tom Tom. In fact, her younger brother had always liked her. But Zuko had gone three shades paler when he was asked to pick the baby up and carry him across the room. _Honestly._

Ever since the silly carriage incident, Zuko had been acting...strange. Granted, Mai should have just held her tongue. She was so good at it otherwise, but what with Zuko and his warmth and rapt attention towards her when she talked...Mai had just...loosened up a little. But still...why was he being such a big drama queen?

The other day, she'd discovered some turtleduck eggs in the bushes. Zuko had always liked turtleducks so that day at lunch, she told him.

"I found a turtleduck nest this morning when I was in the courtyard. I think they'll hatch soon."

Zuko's eyes widened and he spluttered for a moment. "That's...um. Interesting."

She rolled her eyes. "I am not pregnant, you idiot."

"I know, I know, I'm just...got a catch in my throat." He made a few loud, fake coughs and lowered his eyes. The rest of the meal was consumed in total silence, with Zuko finding a profound fascination with his fork.

So clearly, something was up. And Mai was determined to find out what. Did he not _want _to have children? Was that it? Did it have something to do with his own dark childhood? Or was he just being stupid?

She sat in their room, brooding this over. Spread out on the bed were a thousand tiny knives, all of which she was cleaning with a damp cloth. You had to take care of your weapons. Mai was religious about it.

The door opened. The Firelord entered.

"Hey sweetheart," he began, then his eyes fell to the knives on the bed. "Never mind, I'll sit on the chair."

"Hey," Mai responded, her eyes never leaving the blade in her hand. She moved the cloth around it, sweeping through its delicate edge.

Zuko came and tried to kiss her. She did not lift her head. The kiss was awkwardly planted on one of her hair bun thingies. "Everything okay?" he asked, a little bit cautious. She knew he was trying to judge her mood. He'd gotten very good at picking up the subtle sign of emotion that she gave away.

"Fine."

She was pensive. And also searching. She really wanted to know what Zuko's problem was, and yet she knew a direct approach would not help. The subject, it seemed, was touchy. She'd have to tread with care.

"Are you sure...?" he ventured, his eyes trying to force into hers. "You didn't have a fight with your mother again, did you?"

"Not today," was the quiet response.

"Oh, that's good. Then why do you seem so...so..." he fell silent for a moment, and then finished, "Unhappy."

Mai swallowed some annoyance. She really wanted to slap him in the back of his head and say, Well Why Do You Think, You Moron?

But she didn't.

Instead, she put the blade down and looked at him, her eyes disecting his soul in two and examining his secrets with a fine tooth comb. "I'm not unhappy. I'm just feeling thoughtful. That is all."

He narrowed his eyes. "Something's up," he countered.

"Remember, you said that, not me."

"No, Mai. If there's something you want to talk about, just say it!"

"Now you're getting angry. Honestly Zuko, go put some ice on your head."

"What!?"

"To cool it off."

"I know what you meant!"

"See, this is what I mean. Temper, temper."

"Mai!"

She sighed. "Fine. Don't put ice on your head." She gathered her knives and stuck them into her clothes.

"Where are you going?" he snapped.

"Outside."

He groaned. "And now you're mad."

"I'm not mad," she stated articulately, and slammed the door in his face.

He swore under his breath and ran after her. But either she had invisibility powers, or was at least, very stealthy, because she'd vanished.

_Just great, _he thought, a growl almost reaching his throat. _Now she's definitely going to say yes._

* * *

**A/N: I did not mean for this to be so long, or have so much bromance in it. Lol. Anyway, hope you liked it. Thanks for reading.**

**Reviews are love :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! Here's the third chapter :D**

* * *

There were some things in life that Sokka of the Water Tribe did not appreciate. One of them was being rudely awoken by an extremely desperate ruler of a country. He knew by glancing at Yue's moonlight that it was probably eleven thirty, and he also knew that said king of a country had a total inability to stay up late—curse of a Firebender.

"Whaagawaa?" Sokka mumbled and turned on his side.

"Sokka. Wake. Up. Now."

There was thunder in the voice. Sokka said something along the lines of, "Fugyew Zuko," and put a pillow over his head to block off the annoying Firelord's interruption.

"It's me—"

"Spirits," Sokka cussed irritably. "How hard is it for you to just have sex with her and leave me alone?"

Mai raised an eyebrow. "Sokka, it's me. Mai."

"Mai?"

So it wasn't the Firebender! Well, that woke him up. That definitely woke him up. His entire upper body shot into a sitting position and he looked at her in utter disbelief. Here was a woman so caked in royal upbringing so as to not even swear, and she was waking up a man who wasn't her husband or brother...He shook his head. But Mai never had been as orthodox as her mother anyway.

"Mai? What's wrong? Everything alright?"

The woman pinched the bridge of her nose. She'd done weirder things while under Azula's so-called friendship. She could do this. "I'm sorry to wake you up like this. I understand it's quite late."

"It's okay..." Sokka mumbled and made some space for her to sit down. She dutifully seated herself on the edge of the bed. "What's up?"

"Alright...So, I know that you're not here on an official visit," she began. Sokka felt his nerves shoot. "Zuko's called you here to talk about something that for some reason, he can't confide in me—fine. I don't want to ask what it is, that's his private matter." She sounded hurt when she said it though. "I just need to know if he's...you know, upset about something?"

"You woke me up to ask if he's upset?" Sokka repeated in utter disbelief.

"I can't seem to get you alone," she reasoned. "You're either with Zuko or you're out in the city."

"Fair enough."

"Well?"

"Mai, I can safely assure you that he is _not _upset. We're just discussing, you know, politics." He said it with the most unconvincing grin. He couldn't have made a wet sponge believe him.

"Politics?" she repeated slowly.

"Yeah, yeah. The new plans for Republic City! That's the hot topic. You can ask him yourself." Knowing she wasn't convinced, he tried another tactic: distraction. "So, why are you this worried?"

She shrugged, apparently taking the bait. "He's not been himself lately, that's all."

Sokka laughed. "Relax. Don't worry about it. Go to him. Things will straighten themselves out. I'm promising you."

Mai narrowed her eyes. Oh yes, she was suspicious. But she didn't push him. "Fine. We'll see. Thank you."

"No problem!"

When she got back to their room, Zuko slept quietly on his end of the bed, and Mai slept on hers. They didn't end up having sex after all.

* * *

"Zuko, you're in deep trouble," Sokka said cheerily. The Water Tribe warrior walked down the palace corridor with the Firelord, affectionately clapping him on the back.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, your girlfriend showed up in my room last night, asking about you."

"She _what?_" He stopped dead in his tracks and gave Sokka a look of complete terror.

"I didn't give you away, the loyal friend I am." He laughed. "She's under the impression you're going through some deep emotional trauma and you're not telling her."

"Deep emotional...?" Zuko's voice trailed away. The Firelord was by no means a stranger to 'deep emotional trauma', and often, Mai was the first person he'd talk to about it. Mai or Iroh. They were his two support systems...What on earth was Mai going on about?

"Can I give you some advice?" Sokka said, humor drained from his face. "I think you two need to shut up, sit down, and have a nice long chat."

"We are going to dinner tonight..."

"No, before that. Clear the air. Or you'll regret it, I'm telling you. _Do not take a chance when it comes to women. _First rule."

"If I clear the air, what's the point? It's meant to be a surprise."

Sokka groaned so loudly that a few passing servants thought he was dying. "If you say the s-word again, I will _throttle _you."

"Hey!"

"Seriously! Just take the ring and ask her."

Zuko went a little pale. "Tonight, I'll ask her tonight." And then he hastily bounded off to his office and locked the door, leaving Sokka standing in the corridor alone.

_AGNI. I NEED HELP. _Zuko pocketed the engagement ring, unlocked the office door and summoned a servant. "I'll need a palanquin to take me across the city," he ordered. "I need to see my uncle."

Thank the Spirits Iroh was in town this week. He needed a second opinion. A slightly wiser opinion than Sokka's. Besides, he knew that if he heard it from his his uncle's mouth, he'd feel a lot braver.

No matter what, he was going to ask Mai tonight. Zuko gazed out of the window for a moment, stunned at how close the precipice really was.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not so happy with this chapter...Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update. A lot's been happening. I've also got some ideas for some one-shots (which I can't wait to write).**

**Anyway, enough of that.**

* * *

Once more, tea came into the picture. Tea always came into the picture. Tea _was _the picture. Zuko took a long drink and burnt his throat. There was a strong and appetizing aroma of boiled potatoes cooked in a chili mix. The Firelord's eyes darted towards the kitchen of his uncle's Fire Nation residence. In his head, he tried to frame the question eloquently.

Iroh was quiet, backing Zuko so that he could hide a grin. He knew that one day, there would be this inevitable meeting where his young nephew would have a problem constructing his sentences. Zuko was extraordinarily prudent about emotional conversations—probably an adaptation used to survive Azula and Ozai's taunting as a boy.

"So, nephew," he asked innocently, "What brings you here on this fine afternoon?"

"I was just seeking some...expert advice, Uncle," was the hesitant answer.

Expert? The Dragon of the West was indignant about that. He was no _expert. _Yes, he had more experience...but that was no reason to use the word 'Expert' for.

"My nephew, I've only been married once," Iroh replied gravely.

Zuko's eyes shot up. "How did you—?"

"I guessed." Iroh turned and winked at him before going back to the cooking pot. "Potatoes?"

"Uh."

"I'll take that as a yes."

He gave Zuko a plate laden with two chili potatoes and sat in front of his nephew. "So, you have a marriage related question, am I right?"

"How did you _know?_" the younger asked, his voice almost a whine.

"Because you're twenty-one years old, very much in love, and because I know you like the back of my hand. Besides, I notice a bulge in your pocket, no doubt, a wedding ring." This was all spoken very mildly, as though Iroh had regular experience in coaching young men on the topic of love...which, taking into account Sokka and Aang, he probably did.

"Oh. Yes. It was mother's," Zuko mumbled, lowering his eyes and letting his cheeks turn an interesting shade of maroon.

"I see, I see. Eat your potatoes. You look thin. Don't they feed you in the palace?"

"I'm not thin!" Zuko snapped, and quietly ate his potaotes.

"Of course not, my nephew." Iroh smiled at him. "So, what did you want to ask?"

"Oh never mind," Zuko muttered, looking away.

"Alright, take your time. More tea?"

So in response, Zuko blurted out, "I don't know how to ask her!"

Yes, Iroh had been expecting that sort of melodramatic reaction. He calmly poured more tea into Zuko's cup and said, "How do you think you should ask her?" That's what psychologists always did. They turned the question back onto their patients and made three-fifty bucks an hour. It was ingenious work, and Iroh had always admired it.

"I don't know!" Zuko cried, his voice high. "And I'm going out with her tonight to this great place for dinner. _I'm on a deadline."_

"But you're used to being on a deadline, Zuko."

"Yeah, but this is an _important _deadline, Uncle! She's mad at me because she thinks I'm hiding something from her."

"But you _are _hiding something from her."

"Minor detail."

"Alright, calm down, no need to get worked up."

"I'M NOT GETTING WORKED UP!"

This boy. Iroh resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It was at times like this that he was just a child with a temper. He'd handled Zuko for years and when the boy was angry, Iroh was always amused—or yelled at—or both.

"Tea," the old general commanded simply, and watched as the Firelord quietly obeyed him. Hehehe. He loved having his evil power over Zuko. It was positively fun!

"Okay then, let's brainstorm," Iroh said, rubbing his hands together in glee. "Did you think about putting the ring in the cake?"

"Yes."

"That didn't work for you?"

Zuko's glare was the answer, and Iroh quickly moved on. "Hmm...wait, there's this book...written by this guy who was rejected twenty times—"

"Twenty-two times. I know what book you're talking about." Zuko brandished it from his bag and waved it in the air. "I was reading it on the way here. It's stupid."

"Is it? I've been meaning to pick it up..." Iroh hummed as he flipped through it.

"Why? Who do you want to propose to?" Zuko questioned in a confused tone.

Iroh smirked. "I'll never tell."

"Uncle!"

"Wow, this book is terrible. No, wait—here's a good one! I'll read it aloud. _Another way to propose is to write a double-meaning sexual-innuendo ridden poem asking the question, and then grin and give her the ring._" Iroh blinked.

"No wonder the guy was rejected twenty-two times," Zuko responded, his face an expression of 'What-The-Hell?'

"You didn't like it? I thought it was hilarious!" Iroh laughed.

"I'm amazed Aunt Sera married you, Uncle," Zuko muttered, only half-joking.

"Oh, Sera asked me, not the other way round."

"Figures."

"Anyway, to your problem." Iroh stood up and paced. "Just ask her during dinner. Just, bring it up—You know, the whole 'I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you' routine. It should work just fine."

"There's a _routine_?"

"Yes."

"That's precisely why I can't do it that way. It's cliché."

"Does it have to be original?" the Dragon of the West looked at Zuko and sighed.

"Yes."

"Agni, you can be difficult. Can't I just give you a nice speech on the meaning of marriage instead?"

"No."

"But I have one prepared! I've had it ready for years." When that didn't work, Iroh added, "It might just give you some ideas!"

"...Oh alright. If you want to," Zuko crossed his arms, sat back, and waited for some sort of confusing metaphor.

"Goodie. Okay!" Once more, Iroh rubbed his hands together. He took a great breath, and with a sage-like voice began, "A marriage is more than just living together. It is a testament of love. And love is a magic so pure that it is unbreakable, and the only thing that can stand the test of time. When you ask someone to marry you, you're asking them to share their lives, share their feelings with you. You must understand each other, make compromises and sacrifices. Yes, you may fight, but that bond must remain forever unchanged. It is, to put it in laymen terms, an agreement, a treaty. Marriage is a treaty."

Zuko's eyes shot up. Iroh had been right once more. Because thanks to the speech, the Firelord had an idea.

* * *

**A/N: A cliffhanger! (I think) Thanks for reading :D The next chapter will be the last! Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another late update. I'm so sorry about that. This is the last chapter, and I want to thank all of my lovely readers for the support, reviews, insight and love. It means a lot to me :) **

* * *

Zuko held the brush carefully, dipping it into a pot of black ink. He licked his lips, deep in thought. Forming words—these sort of words—had become second nature.

* * *

"Firelord, oh Firelord!" Sokka called in a sing-song voice as he rapped Zuko's room door. A woman draped in an elaborate black and gold ball gown met his eyes instead. Her hair was let down, but tied with a half ponytail. In her midnight locks was a pretty satin ribbon. She wore a golden necklace and dangling earrings too. Sokka had to admit, Mai looked really beautiful.

However, her face was more impassive than usual, which was saying something.

"Yes, Sokka?" she questioned, her tone deadpan.

"Uh. Where's Zuko?"

"That's an interesting question. It'll probably go down in history as one of those mysteries that can't be solved."

The Water Tribe warrior felt suddenly uncomfortable. It was tricky to read Mai, and he was still learning how to pick up on her moods. At the moment, with her sardonic reply and fearsomely straight face, Sokka decided that the woman was angry. Very, very, _very, _angry.

"You mean you haven't seen him?" Sokka ventured cautiously. He knew why Zuko always went pale when Mai was irritated. It was her deadly quiet that sent shivers down anyone's spine.

"Not since breakfast."

"That explains a lot," he muttered, more to himself than to her. Zuko hadn't attended a meeting with his council today either. One of the courtiers had angrily complained to Sokka about it—as though he, Sokka, could somehow rectify the situation.

"Plus, the palanquin men aren't here," Mai added, tone razor sharp. "So you better stop the nonsense and tell me where my boyfriend is."

The Fire Nation people are known to have extremely passionate responses. They're moody. A Fire Nation citizen can either be the happiest or the angriest person in the room. You can never be sure what their reactions would be. So Sokka had always wondered if Mai was actually Fire Nation at all. Because she remained neutral. For everything and anything. As calm and serene as an ice berg.

But now, when he gazed into her eyes, he saw the raging glow of amber-gold. Because she looked as volatile as a demon from hell.

"I don't know, I swear," Sokka said in a small voice. "I haven't seen him all day either."

"How coincidential," Mai responded.

"No, really, I—"

"Look," she ordered, "We have a dinner date tonight. And if he doesn't show up, I'm going to knife him to death, and then I'm going to knife you to death because I hate it when I'm left out of the secret. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," he squeaked, physically feeling himself shrink.

"Good. Now I have to get ready."

The door slammed shut.

Sokka thanked the Spirits for coming out alive.

* * *

"Proof-read it, Uncle."

"Alright, give it here."

* * *

It was an unusually cool evening. Maybe it was the wind chill. But Sokka was impervious to the cold, such was the fortune of being from the Water Tribe. After checking that Zuko was nowhere in the palace, he'd given up and had gone off to wander into the city once more.

Truth be told, he liked the Fire Nation. He liked it a lot. He liked the weather—though sometimes it did really get quite hot—he liked the food, despite it being really spicy, he liked the people, the shops, the energy. This was a very lively place, and thanks to Zuko, it was very agreeable too. The Fire Nation's capital didn't have an air of captivity about it, like Ba Sing Se. That's what he loved the most.

Sure, a few years ago, he hated it. No, he hated what it _stood _for. Back then, the Fire Nation caused pain and death. It was the enemy. Now though, it just seemed like a country getting back onto its feet, just like any other place in the world. In fact, the Hundred Year War had emptied the nation's treasury—Zuko had told Sokka this privately after a meeting once. One more push in the wrong direction, and the place would tip into complete economic collapse.

It didn't look like it though. The marketplace was as alive as ever, with food and clothes stalls, a fire eater, and hordes of people filling the streets, ready and willing to spend their money. He put his hands in his pockets, strolling through the road in a melancholy mood.

He had no clue where Zuko was, and was seriously starting to get worried about the situation with Mai. He'd been there and done that. He'd eavesdropped as Suki wept her heart out to Ty Lee, telling her that maybe Sokka didn't want to marry her after all. He'd physically felt his heart rip into two at the sound of her crying. By the love of the Spirits, he didn't want Zuko to go through that. It was an experience synonymous to hell itself.

He glanced up as he saw the fire eater do a fancy trick, swallowing a matchstick—or appearing to swallow one—and then blowing out a huge jet of fire. Sokka sincerely hoped that the man wasn't a bender. That would take the wonder out of it. The crowd around the fire eater applauded. The Water Tribe man sighed and walked on.

He'd be leaving the Fire Nation day after tomorrow. He had to go to Ba Sing Se for some sort of meeting with King Kuei and Toph. He hadn't read the contents of the letter properly enough. Sokka had been far more interested in Zuko's mail instead.

"You seem quiet."

The Firelord's voice startled him so much that he almost tripped. Turning abruptly, he saw the scar-faced man wearing a cloak to cover his head.

"Zuko! Where have you been?!"

"Get into the palanquin, I'll explain."

Sokka looked behind the Firebender to see a parked palanquin and a few palace servants standing beside it. "Discreet, Zuko, very discreet."

"Hey, no-once's noticed me yet and I'd like to keep it like that. Attention will delay us."

"Delay _you, _you mean. For your dinner date. I'm sorry to say, buddy, you're already late."

Zuko groaned. "That's what I thought. But Mai would probably still be at the palace, right? Just come on." He dragged Sokka by the arm and the pair entered the palanquin as hastily as they could.

The Water Tribe man discounted the fact that he'd never been in a palanquin before. Instead, he concentrated on the Firelord. "You better have a good explanation. Mai is furious."

"I'm not surprised. Here, read this."

Zuko handed Sokka a rice-paper scroll. He lit one hand with a small flame, enough for Sokka to read by, and sat expectant and quiet.

Sokka silently read for a whole five minutes. Then he looked up at his friend. "You are insane, _insane._" His expression was indecipherable.

With a small, dazed smile, Zuko nodded. "I know."

* * *

She sat in the courtyard, arms crossed against the chill. She wanted to pace, but her dress swept the floor when she did, and she didn't want to get it dirty. Zuko had gifted this to her on her birthday a few months ago, and she hadn't had the chance to wear it until now.

Zuko.

What was his problem? Why couldn't he just come clean, whatever it was. She wouldn't judge him.

Oh honestly, now she was whining. Her mother had told her never, ever to whine. It wasn't behavior fitting for someone of her stature. She took an intake of breath. Mai didn't care what her mother said. That was in the past. The past. And that was where it would remain.

Still...maybe she was being too...clingy. After all, everyone is allowed their secrets, right?

_BUT WHY DID ZUKO HAVE SECRETS?_

"Enough, Mai, enough," she snapped at herself. She was better than this. She was secure of her place in this relationship. She had nothing to worry about.

But he'd done it before...he'd kept her at a distance before...What if...? No...but...Well, there was that time at Boiling Rock...and that other time when he was keeping his visits to his father secret...But that had been so long ago..._only four years ago._

"Four years is a long time," she told herself, hating that she felt this upset. She eyed the torches in the courtyard enviously. The girl was cold, but the fire was too far away.

Fire. Fire. Firebender. Zuko.

Oh bloody hell.

Where was he? Their reservation would lapse! It probably already had.

Footsteps.

* * *

Mai looked awfully small, sitting there on that bench near the turtleduck pond. She was hugging herself in a way that made Zuko wonder if she was cold. She probably was. Without Zuko's natural heat, he would have been cold too. He could feel the biting chill on his skin and only barely managed to keep that at bay.

He took a deep breath, and made his way to her.

There was suddenly a tension in her posture. She whipped around, a ninja at work. Zuko didn't even see the knives before the flew at him.

* * *

"ZUKO!" she cried suddenly, watching as he stumbled and fell to the ground, the knives pinning him there by his sleeves.

"Hey..." he replied, "Nice night."

Mai slapped her forehead. A conflict of emotions rose. Overjoyed? Yes. Furious? That too. Oh goodie. This is why emotions annoyed her. You could never be sure what you'd feel.

She bent down before him and gently pulled the knives out of his sleeves. "You startled me," she explained simply. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay," Zuko replied, sitting up. He clutched something tightly in his hand. "Sorry I'm late. And sorry for just vanishing like that today."

"I'm getting used to it," Mai said. Her voice was curt, but it had an undertone of sadness.

They sat motionless on the grass, and Zuko felt his heart thud. His voice failed him, and instead he just handed her the thing in his hand—a scroll. She looked at it curiously.

"You're going to need a pen...I think...I hope," he mumbled weakly, rubbing the back of his neck. His face went maroon—not that you could tell in the low light.

"A what? What is this?" Mai unrolled it. "Zuko, get me a lamp, first."

"Oh, right!" He lit a flame in his hand, like he'd done for Sokka. "There you go."

As Mai read it, she felt herself go numb. Her heart started to beat faster than it ever had before. Her lips twitched upwards. The woman was deeply amused, and deeply touched.

_TREATY OF PROPOSAL_

_This document is in conformation of the subject of a proposal of marriage between Lady Mai of the house of Katami and Firelord Zuko of the royal family of the Fire Nation. Firelord Zuko wishes to convey his utmost gratitude and love towards Lady Mai for her constant support and companionship, and expresses his deepest regret for making her feel sorrowful or upset at any point of time in her life, ever. He promises that he will strive to make her feel as happy as someone like her deserves to be, as his happiness depends completely and totally on hers. Firelord Zuko also thanks her for all the good memories, and hope they will have many more in the years to come. _

_If Lady Mai agrees to the proposal, she may sign the document in the space below. Alternatively, she may kiss Firelord Zuko, say yes, and accept the ring. _

_Sign: __

Mai rolled up the paper, and looked at Zuko. She watched him pale a little—and why wouldn't he? Her reaction was only as conventional as the proposal.

Then, she started to laugh.

It was a haunting, free laugh that made flowers bloom in winter and brought rain to a desert. "Zuko," she said through giggles, "You're an ass."

His eyebrows shot up. "So, what will it be, Mai?"

"I don't want to sign it," she responded, shaking with mirth. "Can I kiss you instead?"

* * *

**A/N: After much debating, I decided to end it here. Why? Because anything else beyond this seems irrelevant. If you like, you could make up your own endings to this—for instance, how the Gaang react when they hear about how Zuko proposed. But I feel that it really doesn't matter. I typed out three different additions to the ending you see now, and none of them worked. So I'll just leave it the way it is. **

**Once again, thank you so much! I'm very touched that you guys loved it as much as you did. Thank you for the follows, the favourites, the reviews. It makes a writer feel valued, you know? So, thanks :)**


End file.
